


Rings and surgeons

by winterandmistletoe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandmistletoe/pseuds/winterandmistletoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: on Earth-2 Barry Allen married Caitlin Snow. But Barry Allen from Earth-1 doesn't know it. Yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings and surgeons

**Author's Note:**

> gleek7456 asked: when Barry goes to earth two he’s married to Caitlin

It’s sort of weird to stand under his own unconsciousness body, like a ghost thing, is it? Barry silently apologized to his doppelganger and strongly began to undress him. He had no problem with shirt, pants, vest and jacket, he even handled tie, but when came to little things – not like watch, glasses or cufflinks, no. The most unnerving thing were the wedding ring.

Barry Allen from Earth-2 was married.

It wasn’t such a strange thing, was it? Many people married, there was no surprise in this.

But for Barry – awkward, a little bit shy and definitely single Barry from Earth-1 it was.

His first sad thought was about Iris. Could it possibly be true? Could he be her husband for real? Maybe there was a version of Earth where he was happy Mr. West, but got in that world with his first try? He doubted that.

He finished with clothes exchange and hided the other Allen in his car, wrapped him in blanket, hoping he won’t wake up till Barry’s mission will be over. That sedative Caitlin gave him worked immediately and other Barry didn’t see his face nor red suit.

At least one good news.

Barry sighed, stretching up and trying to look more naturally, but, despite the fact suit was exactly his size, he still couldn’t feel right. He faked a smile and headed straight to Jitters, hoping coffee will make it easier, plus he was hoping to meet Iris there.

He ordered his usual Americano as suddenly heard some familiar voice.

“Barry?”

He turned around so fast, almost spilling his coffee.

“Caitlin,” he relaxed. “Hi!”

“Hello,” she repeated with that little cute smile that always made him smile in return. “What are you doing here? I thought you gonna get a day off.”

“We-ell…” Barry swallowed. A day off? Is it means they work together? They still friends? Of course, they still friends, she seemed not surprised when he called her by her name.

“Your health is still not really perfect and you promised me you’ll take your pills in time.” Caitlin frowned. She cocked her head and blinked. “Are you feeling good, Barry? You seem a little off.”

“No, I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m totally fine, Cait, I just…” He tried to put some safe topic, but his head become super empty somehow. “It just… You so beautiful today,” he mumbled finally.

Caitlin narrowed her eyes with suspicion. “What’s wrong?” she came closer and poked his chest. “What you have done, mr. Allen?”.

“Honestly, nothing.” Yet, he added mentally. Or kidnapping of his own doppelganger still counts though? “I think I never saw this dress before.”

Her cheek flushed a little, and she adorably laughed. “Come on, you never paid attention before, Barry.” She rubbed her chin and nodded herself. “But you, you seem a different today.”

“Really?” He panicked and blurted. “Probably it’s first time when you see me without my mustache.”

She giggled. “Good mood today, huh? Nice.” She took another step closer and smirked. “I’m so sorry for yesterday, I know, I should call but they bring a man after car accident and I had to operated on without nurse, and it was terrible, so I just fell asleep on my desk…”

“It’s okay. You’ll make it up to me?” his intonation became more unsure then flirty, but she didn’t notice. Barry swallowed hard and stared at her hands. There was no wedding ring, actually, no rings at all, but…

“Oh, believe me, I will,” Caitlin murmured and suddenly hugged him, rising on her tiptoe and putting her nose against his cheeks. “The moment when you’ll totally get rid of your flu, we could play a doctor, okay?” She whispered, making him choked.

“Okay,” He mumbled, barely breathing.

“Good.” She left a gentle kiss near his ear and winked. “Then I’ll see you home. Bye.”

He looked at her back – her back, not her short petticoat, suddenly remembered his – well, Caitlin from his Earth - words about rings and surgeons. Doesn’t fit together or something like that?

“Bye,” Allen finally was able to talk again, but she was already gone.

He shook his head.

Damn.

Lucky bastard me.


End file.
